


﹡you're / forever / my girl, addy.

by spidezqvake



Series: 〈 never  take  your  eyes  off  your  girl ː addybeth  ficlet ficlets 〉 [2]
Category: Dare Me (TV 2019), Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Years Later, and addy is a fool for beth, beth is so in love with addy, these are just small silly drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidezqvake/pseuds/spidezqvake
Summary: beth  asks  addy  to  marry  her.
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon
Series: 〈 never  take  your  eyes  off  your  girl ː addybeth  ficlet ficlets 〉 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762858
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	﹡you're / forever / my girl, addy.

**Author's Note:**

> ( yes, i know. this is is: short )

  
it's another common day in their lives and addy and beth take the decision to skip their classes and have a day / just / for themselves ── between classes, beth's part-time job, a day without worrying about, just felt. . .right, a break. _unexpectedly_ , after spending all day strolling through the city, beth kneels on the floor and addy can't believe what her eyes are seeing. she knows her and beth seems nervous and beth rarely gets nervous, she's not like that, it's not something she does. ❛ hanlon, even though we've been together for years, it's been five years since the day i first asked you to be my girlfriend ❜ beth starts and addy already knows what's happening and she already knows that: she's going to cry — how could she not / cry /? even though marriage was never a priority for addy, the idea of marrying beth was something, something special, even if they were already _practically married_. . .at least in addy's eyes.

beth turned twenty-two last month and addy was going to be twenty-two in two months. addy followed her dream and both her and beth went to the same college but, instead of sharing a dorm, they were sharing a small apartment near campus ── courtesy of beth's father, as a way of trying to apologize for everything wrong he did ( _bert, always trying to solve his problems with his wallet_ ). beth's relationship with her parents is still quite troubled, but therapy taught beth how to deal with her emotions, and addy is proud of her. Proud of everything she achieved during these five years.

❛ i've thought about this. . .a lot but, you this is not my area of expertise. you're much better at it than me but, this is the next step and i told you that one day i was going to make you my wife and here i am, taking the first step. addy. . .will you marry me? ❜ beth asks, almost carefully as she searches for addy's eyes, feeling so nervous, feeling like she's going to pass out at any given moment; the way addy's eyes shine in the streetlights just makes beth's heart pound. she opens the small black box and there's the ring, a ring featuring dazzling sapphire ── riri might have helped beth pick the perfect engagement ring but, beth chose the message featured on the inside of the jewelry. 

> ( something meaningful to both of them )   
> ' _eyes on my girl , always_ ' 

addy kneels on the floor. she wants to stay on the same level as beth, so she can face her and look into her eyes, those blue eyes she loves so much. those blue eyes that are always looking at her, _so full of love_. she holds Beth's hands ── they already have rings, promise rings beth bought to celebrate their first year together. ❛ yes, a thousand times yes, always ❜ addy says warmly, tenderly brushing the hair off of beth's forehead and beth smiles, like a fool, her cheeks flooded with color. a fool in love, _a fool for Addy_.

beth gives addy a lingering kiss and they put the rings on each other's fingers. it's official, they're engaged. they're getting married, _it's happening_. addy lifts and pulls beth with her, holding her tight, to the point of lifting her from the ground, because beth is smaller than her and beth laughs because she's so in love with addy and the fact that they're both silly heads, _with their life ahead of them_.

* * *


End file.
